lagooncompanyfandomcom-20200215-history
Eda
Edith Blackwater,' '''more commonly known as' Eda''' (エダ), was a woman posing as a nun in the Rip-Off Church with ties to the underground since the convent is mainly a smuggling organization. Appearance Eda is a Caucasian woman who appears to be in her 30s with blond hair, blue eyes, she is always seen with angular pink sunglasses even with her nun's habit and she is often seen either chewing gum or smoking. When she isn't in her nun's habit, she wears a miniskirt and a tight tank top that shows off her well-endowed figure. However, when she works for the CIA her hair is tied up in a bun and a few of her bangs are on her face, she's seen wearing a formal, businesswomen suit with glasses and wears a light shade of pink lipstick as well as gold hanging earrings. Background Before Eda came to work for the Church, she claimed to be born in Alabama, but that her true home is Langley, Virginia. It must be noted that Langley, Virginia, is a metonym for the CIA as its headquarters is located there. Later on, it is revealed that Eda is indeed a CIA operative and is being hosted by the Rip-Off Church in return for monetary payments. She is stationed in Roanapur as part of her division's assignment to keep international criminal activity in southeast Asia in check. Information Eda is first introduced in Episode 07 "Calm Down, Two Men" when Rock and Revy try to buy weapons from the Rip-Off Church and almost ends in a shootout when Revy's undiplomatic methods force her and Eda into a standoff, but Rock finishes the negotiations and the Church lets them go. She is seen again in other episodes where it is shown that Eda is friends with Revy, but they still violently confront each other as they share the same hotheaded personality. She has taken a liking to Rock during the "Second Barrage" episodes that she makes fun of Revy by playing on her suppressed romantic feelings for him by threatening to take Rock for herself and excessively flirting with him. In "Roberta's Blood Trail", when the NSA's Grey Fox team instigates an operation in Roanapur without consulting her division, she is tasked with tracking down Shane Caxton, the same foe Roberta is hunting, and providing intelligence about their mission to Mr. Chang, but warns him about his actions. She also helps Rock out with his plan to get Caxton out of Roanapur as well as helping Roberta follow Caxton to Laos; though when Rock suspects that she might not be who she says she is, she warns him to not go further for his own safety. She is last seen telephoning her division head in Langley regarding taking over Caxton's mission. Eda's preferred firearm is a Glock 17L (as seen in manga chapter 41), which she wields proficiently, despite Revy's claims that she is a "second-rate gunman". Trivia *Eda was loosely modeled after the character Thana from Ms. 45. *According to the Omake, Eda used to be a Cheerleader in highschool with the team's name on her outfit apparently based off of a real team from an Oklahoma high school *In the First Popularity Poll, Eda ranked 4th place. *Eda enjoys needling Revy over the nature of her relationship with Rock, and may also be interested in him herself. Category:Rip-Off Church Category:Female Characters Category:Characters